


Hold Me Till It Stops

by wildfire98



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Addiction, F/M, Love, Oral Sex, Panic Attack, Romance, Slow Build, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfire98/pseuds/wildfire98
Summary: Lip belives she is the one helping him figure out his life but he means more to her than he knows.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very. First. Fanfic. I am nervous but I hope this becomes a regular thing. Excited to learn to improve my writting skills!

Lip woke up slowly on the couch he was placed on what seems like five minutes before. His eyes were puffy and he could smell himself. He felt his head start to slowly pound the more he woke. Squinting into the darkness he saw soft rain patting against the large windows on the far wall. The only light was a low glow from the bathroom in the hall. Wasn't it the afternoon? To be fair he didn't know what month it was so not knowing the time wasn't the top of his concern. He knew where he was though and it pained him to know she kept letting him in the door.

In front of him on the coffee table were two pills and a bottle of water. She knew Lip too well and he questioned if those had been placed out before he even arrived. Thirst suddenly overcame him and he dropped the pills in his mouth before swallowing the whole bottle. He thanked her with every sip. Flopping his feet on the ground and giving himself a minute to settle, he suppressed the urge to empty his stomach on the hard wood floor. He stood slowly and dragged what energy he could to get to the bathroom. 

As soon as he entered the door he fell to the floor simply because he no longer could feel his legs. Lip use to be strong. He worked construction and manual labor kept him fit. He helped his family and himself in this way. Drinking had reduced him to this jello like slob on the floor. Whiskey usually took this type of toll on him, and that was as much information he could muster about the night before. Yesterday morning was a blur in itself and last night was simply a chunk of his life he never felt he had. 

He would of stayed on the floor if it wasn't for his stomach starting to heave. He felt it catch in his mouth and he didn't have the energy to clean his own bile from the floor. He mustered what he could and sat up only to just get his head in the bowl as last night started to empty from his stomach. Even now as his body heaved he still wished for more. More booze. Even if it meant other night on the bathroom floor. 

Finished he figured he might as well get rid of the odor clinging to his skin. He smelled like motor oil and cheap beer. He was growing use to it but he could tell it would bother the general public to be five feet near him. Looking over the the counter top he saw two crisp towels laid out for him. He contemplated why she took care of him as he slowly stood and turned the faucets in the shower. 

Hot water started to sputter out shower head as he stripped out of his sweaty clothes. Catching himself in the mirror he took a moment to stare at his body. His skin looked dull and he had scratches all over his body. On his left side right under the now apparent ribs there was a large blue bruise standing out. He poked it and winced when pain shot up his side. He would of loved to know what happened there. 

After stepping out of the shower and drying himself off, he found spare sweats and white shirt underneath the towels laid out for him. She thought of everything. He pulled them on and felt instant comfort. He couldn't remember the last time he wore clean clothes. Or had a shower to himself not surrounded by other drunks. He has visited her often but the past two weeks he had stayed away. That was his way of trying to help her but apparently whiskey Lip had other plans. 

Standing in the silence thats when he heard it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lip describes meeting her while contemplating his options.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I' wrote this on the couch of my grandparents house watching the grinch. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. (Seriously fuck 2016)

Lip found her in her room curled into the blankets on her large bed. She looked so small piled under her comforter and endless pillows. He only saw her messy hair peeking out from the top of the sheets, but he could hear her. Soft cries that he could tell she was trying to suppress. Or maybe not. Maybe she was weak from her sobs, and they were the only cries she could muster. 

He felt weird standing in the door way but he wasn't sure what was the next move to make. Jump beside her with comfort or retreat back to his couch and pretend he never heard her? They had grown closer but physical contact had been limited- like touching her elbow or the occasional brief kiss. He wasn't sure what kind of comfort, if any, she wanted. Lip wouldn't hesitate to comfort his family but she wasn't his family. 

He met her outside a bar he was promptly being thrown out of. She was wearing a tight pair of black jeans with boots and oversized sweater. Her auburn red curly hair was pulled to a high pony and makeup that looked once pristine was smeared slightly across her face. He flipped the bouncer off in a silent protest as the door swung closed before him. He turned to walk away but she caught his eye. He stood staring at her while she dragged at her cigarette. She huffed and handed him a smoke. He accepted it, starting to pat his pockets for a light. Looking up he saw her already holding out her lighter seemingly knowing he wouldn't have one of those either. He smiled and accepted the light breathing in deeply. They stood in awkward stranger silence for a long moment before she broke it. 

"You smell like piss."

Lip wanted to sound shocked or offended but he knew that this was true. He had spent the past couple days stumbling from place to place sleeping where he could. In Southside Chicago that meant the subway station and random park benches. He was in desperate need for a shower and a place to sleep. Going home was always an option but he could't stand to see Fiona's disappointment once again. So the smell stayed.

"Yeah, I do."

"Is that a conscious decision or?"

Lip smiled at her once again appreciating her lack of social graces in the presence of a stranger. 

"Lets say its a product of the situation."

"You should really change your fucking situation."

She stamped out her smoke and tucked her hands into her jacket pockets. Lip suddenly realized how cold it had been outside. He scratched at his neck in an attempt to find common ground with this woman. He realized she was making no attempt to get away from him or his smell. 

"You uh, waiting for something?"

She looked down at her boots and was obviously clenching back some emotion. Lip hoped he hadn't struck a nerve with her. 

"I was," she replied. Looking up again she made eye contact with Lip and he could see the tears in the corner of his eyes. "My friends on her way to get me but she is late."

He started to piece the smeared makeup and the waiting outside the bar together and realized a man had some how been involved in her night. He hoped she hadn't been taken advantage of and that she was getting picked up soon. This was not the sagest part of town for a cute young girl. Lip cringed to himself at his use of cute but she was. Hot too- but she was so vulnerable at the moment it seemed creepy to think that. 

"Can I ask you a unreasonable favor?" 

Lip nodded because he realized he had just been staring at her for the past full minute with just a dead look in his eyes as he was gathering his thoughts.

"I'm not far and I don't think you are creepy but you never know but you seem safe but you know, like a nice drunk, like if I get into a fight, er, or something- you would be there. You look younger like twenty something or another so thats good... Know what I mean?"

Lip really didn't, and wasn't sure what how to ask her what the hell she said yes. Luckily she was quick to restate her words,

"Will you walk me home?"

Lip smirked at her and nodded once again. She smiled sweetly and started to move off the wall and across the street. Lip followed beside her, smiling continually to himself. 

"Just if you care- I'm Tina." She reached across herself to hold her hand out. Lip took it and shook Tina's hand with purpose. 

"Lip."

At the door way to her bedroom Lip decided that she wanted comfort. Even if she would prefer it from someone else Tina needed him. She kept letting him in the door didn't she? She had found peace in him before hadn't she? Trusted him? Lip forced his legs to work and quietly stepped up the the side of her bed. Reluctantly he grabbed the corner of the sheet, and drew back the covers of the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lip and Tina work out what this all means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the one person who has this bookmarked thank you (: And to anyone else reading thank you for taking the time to look at my work. I actually wrote this on a computer and not just on my iphone so hopefully the content is better. Sorry it took so long to post a third chapter, and hopefully chapter four will be up by the end of the week. (:

     Lip stood with his hand gripped to the comforter in the air as he looked down at her in that state. She was in an over sized t-shirt that advertised some small town not too far outside Chicago. She had bright pink underwear on made of lace. He suppressed the smile when he saw them because they were so out of her character. Her arms shielded her face and her wild red locks lay across the pillow like fire. He could no longer hear her but he could tell she was still crying. Below the baggy shirt her chest still heaved in small sobs.

  
     "Tina."

  
     She didn’t move at first but slowly she removed her arms from her face. Swollen purple eyes looked back up at him as his heart jumped a little in his chest. He wanted to speak but looking at her trembling there so small on that big bed he no longer knew what to say. She closed her eyes again as she took a deep breathe from in her chest and opened them again looking calmer. She stopped shaking so much and Lip could tell she was trying to pull herself together.

  
     "Please don’t ask me what's wrong. Because I don't know either." She kept her eyes locked with his and she waited for an answer. How could she always tell what he was going to say? Was he just predictable or were they in tune with each other already?

  
     He set down the sheet on the bed and moved to kneel on the floor next to her. He rested his head on the side of the mattress and smiled as he asked "What can I do?"

  
     She smiled at him as well and his chest leapt again. He didn't know if it was because of his new connection with her or if there was something deeper brewing between them. "I talked to my doctor again today. He said this is all in my head. But Lip, I know it's not. I feel this every day. I can't describe the pain and doom that sets in. I can't explain it. But-" She continued on and he listened to every word that fell out of her mouth. He loved that whenever she got to talk it all fell out like word vomit. She didn’t leave one detail of her battle with depression out and he genuinely wanted to hear it. His family had more than their fair share of mental disorders and he didn’t want to call himself and expert but he knew the signs.

  
     "I'm sorry if I'm talking to much."

  
     "I want to hear you. It makes me..." Lip didn’t know how to end that sentence. Because this might just be friendship for her. This might not be as important for her.

  
     Wiping her face with the back of her hand she changed the subject. "What happened to you tonight? I found you in my doorway half blacked out." He could only imagine this small human dragging his big frame into the room and dropping him off on the couch. He cringed to think of her cleaning his vomit from the floor and taking his dirty boots off.

  
     "Probably blacked out from the glare from your underwear. Nice color by the way." She laughed hard and sudden and he was proud of himself for that. He couldn’t make it all go away. She had sometime internal holding her back. In this moment though he could distract her and make her forget. Even for a moment. He sighed and looked at her beautiful face and couldn’t help himself- the big question for him still remained and even if it was a more serious topic he needed to know.

     "Why do you do all this for me? Leave the water out and leave me clothes for the shower. What have I done to deserve it?"

  
     Tina slicked back her hair with her hand as she looked back up at the ceiling. She sighed heavy in her chest and Lip watched as her breasts moved under her shirt and felt a twinge inside of him.  
"As far as I can see it we both need each other. You need somewhere to sleep and I need someone to give a shit." Looking back at him she smirked at him and waited for a response.

  
     This might not be what she meant but Lip couldn’t help himself. She was still so vulnerable but he needed her to know. He got off the floor and placed himself next to her on the bed. Tina moved and allowed him to lay next to her on their backs. He felt her warmth coming off her and they both again stared up at the ceiling.

  
    "This, is more than a bed for me. And I'm sorry that I come in here drunk. But when I am I know here is safe. Its warm. Its... you. Here. I come back for you."

  
     He felt a small hand wrap around his fingers and warmth filled his limbs. Relief came over him and he felt every thing they needed to say had now been said. They were both fucked up. In different ways but they both understood they were trying. Other people may not know that but they had something working beyond their control inside of them. They understood. They didn’t need someone to tell them they were less than, they needed someone to hold them through it. Through this part of life. Breathing in he turned his head to the right and she was looking right at him.

     "I know that now." And with what felt like electricity on her lips she kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina and Lip connect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got excited and posted another chapter same day. I am going to do one last chapter after this one but probably sometime next week just to wrap these two up. Thank you for reading.

      Lip felt what they all talk about when she kissed him. He thought he felt it before with the other girls. Mandy, Karen, and most recently his professor. But in this moment he couldn’t understand why he had fallen so hard for any of them. They all used him and they all left him. He knew this girl was not going anywhere and for once he felt someone need him back just the same. Tina made sense more than anyone he had been with. She pulled away from his lips and looked up at him for reassurance. Realizing he had gone pretty much limp against her while in thought, Lip saw worry in her eyes and to ease her he smiled, pushed the stray red locks from her eyes and put his lips back on hers. She let out a small moan that sent a spark into his chest.  

     Not being able to get enough of her Lip pushed her back onto the bed and placed his body on top of hers. Looking down at her he couldn’t help but admire her red swollen lips and hooded eyes admiring him. All for him. Both arms resting beside her head he dipped down and bit her lip slightly before kissing her deep again. Tina wrapped her arms around his neck and let her hands run around in his still damp hair. He felt her lips part and he let his tongue slowly lap into her mouth. It was all too much and not enough at the same time. He was in a hurry but wanted it slow.  

     Tina set the pace by wrapping her legs around his torso and pushed his growing bulge to the inside of her thigh. Lip winced as she started to move her leg against him. He brought his head to her neck and sucked gently on the soft skin behind her ear. She moaned again and again as Lip worked his tongue against her. He felt a pull at the back of his shirt and he lifted himself off the bed to rip off the white shirt she had provided him. Her hands were instantly on chest feeling every part of his torso.  

     "I think one of us has one too many shirts on." He smirked at her. Tina pulled away from him as he stared down at her.  

     "That is the cheesiest fucking line I have ever heard. Even if you are right." Tina pulled at the bottom of her shirt and threw it over her head and across the floor. He looked down at the now exposed full breasts and couldn't help but admire her.  

     He felt a hard slap on his ass that woke him from his trance. "We got all the time in the world to stare babe but right now I feel like doing something while we are young." He couldn’t help but let out a deep laugh before plunging down onto her again and taking her left nipple into his mouth. She let out a low yelp as his tongue flicked over her already hard nipples. His brought his other hand to her other breast and moved his index finger over her peak in the same movements of his tongue.  

     With his free hand he trailed down the length of her stomach and felt her shiver when he drew a lazy circle around her belly button. Moving lower he felt the lace of the pink underwear she was still wearing and ran his hand back and forth along the top. Moving his mouth to her right breast he slowly slipped his hand under the waistline and felt instant heat on his finger tips.  

     "Yes!" Tina yipped against him as he placed his fingers over the top on her mound. He felt his hard erection against his leg but the only needs he was worried about right now was hers. With a loud pop he took his mouth off her chest and kissed his way down her stomach with soft pecks. She pushed herself up the bed slightly as Lip placed himself between her legs. Removing his hand from her underwear he pushed her legs up and with one swift motion flung the bright panties across the room.  

     There she was. Naked and open just for him. He felt suddenly overdressed and pushed the gray sweats down his legs and now they were both equal in attire. She laid on the bed chest heaving as he moved again to her core and placed his head between her legs. With a lift he had both her legs resting on his shoulders as he inhaled her scent. She was already glistening between her legs and a certain type of pride surged in him knowing he turned her on like that. He blew hot hair lightly onto her sex and felt her buck against the air.  

    "Lip... please." He heard her moan from the other side of the bed. He wasn’t one to resist her and with that her ran his tongue up her mound. Tina instantly wrapped her legs around the back of Lip's neck and pushed his mouth close to her. He pushed slightly against her as he brought one hand up to separate her wet folds and found her clit glistening for him. He lapped his tongue gently at it as he ran the other hand up to her heaving stomach. She let out a stream of moans and lit ran back and forth across her clit. She tasted to sweet and so rich. He could write a whole book on this moment right here. 

     He felt her legs release and to his confusion his head being pulled back up to her own. For the first time he felt his cock against her bare skin it was now his turn to moan. She smashed her lips against his and tasted herself on his mouth.  

     "I need you Lip. I need all of you." She whispered against his skin. Her other hand moved quickly between them and she had his cock in her hand. Lip bucked into her and felt more than ready to comply with her request. He rested himself between her legs as she guided himself to her entrance. Her hands back up at her neck Lip rested his forehead against her own and locked eyes. She was panting and red beneath him. Lip stayed with her gaze as he swiftly entered her wet sex in one thrust.  

     "Oh!" She sang to him as he cupped her face staying still inside her. She was so tight against him and he needed a moment to calm himself otherwise this would be over as soon as it started. He only received a slight break as she rocked below him, legs open as wide as she could. He started to push back against her, slowly biting at her lips as they joined. This wild red head girl below him was unfolding in pleasure and he felt at one with her. He thrust harder into her. His whole length inside of her before pulling out just to his tip and once again plunging back. Lip wrapped some of her mane around his hand and pulled her head back to expose her neck. She growled into his ear as he licked and sucked at her red skin and tasted salty beads of sweat forming on her skin.  

     "I want to come inside of you." Lip wanted to feel himself cum inside of her as they unwrapped themselves together. She rocked with him as each thrust brought them both closer and closer to the edge. She was breathing hard into his ear and he wasn't sure how much longer he was going to be able to hold on.  

     "Yes." 

     With that he grinded harder and harder against her as he brought one hand down to her dripping clit. With his thumb he drew light circles around her most sensitive spot and felt her start to shake. She gripped her legs back at his side and hands grasped at the skin on his back.  

     "Let go doll." 

     Her mouth opened but no sound came out. Instead her body shook against him as her orgasm took over her in every part of her body. He could feel her wet sex pulsing against his cock and he felt himself cum in turn. He grunted deep into her neck as they both rode out the edges of bliss together before slowing down and becoming still. In a heavy heap of limbs and sweat they laid next to each other on her bed. He pulled himself out of her and felt her whine in response.  

     "I... I have never..." She couldn’t finish her sentence. He finished it for her by brining one hand to her chin and turning her face towards him. Her eyes were watering and he felt something very deep inside of him change right there. He kissed her eyelids and curled her into him with his head under his own chin. He pet at his wild girls hair till he felt her chest rising slowly as she slept. He kissed her forehead and closed his own eyes. He fell into his own sleep next to her as he imaged every night like this. Her there curled next to him. His wild girl. 


End file.
